Riku's Love
by Mizu Sousui
Summary: Riku has fallen in love with Kairi upon his return. What will happen between them in Sora's absence? please R&R! this is my first romance fic!
1. Seeing eachother again

Well, here's my second Kingdom Hearts fic. It's my first Romance fic, so don't be extremely hard on me. Well, enjoy.

Kairi was sitting on the coast staring out at the sea. Sora and Riku have been gone for almost two years now and a lot has changed over that time. Kairi now had longer hair, and new clothes. She always wears a white shirt with a light blue plaid skirt, and her white and purple shoes. She still had her beautiful dusk colored eyes and little smile, but the past few years have been rough without Sora. She hardly ever smiled anymore. "Where are you Sora?" She asked herself as she started to cry.

"Hey, what about me?" someone asked behind her.

Kairi looked back to see Riku, he was wearing a black hooded coat and black gloves. "Riku is that (sniff) you?" She asked.

"The one and only." Riku replied.

Kairi ran to him and hugged him. It felt good to hug an old friend again. "Where's Sora?" Kairi asked.

Riku then had a grim look on his face, "I don't know, I'm sorry Kairi."

Kairi looked at him, tears still in her eyes, "It's okay, it's not your fault he's gone."

Riku looked at Kairi, at first he had a surprised look on his face then, he smiled. Kairi looked back at him, "What is it?" Kairi asked.

Riku kept staring at her, "Huh? Oh, um nothing, so how have you been?" Riku asked.

"Oh, um fine I guess, no one on the island remembers the night the heartless attacked. Everyone thought you and Sora went on an adventure, and your parents have kept all your stuff just in case you came back, you?" Kairi said.

"Uh, I'm fine, I've just been traveling a lot." Riku replied.

"Well, let me take you home then!" Kairi said, as she took his hand. Riku smiled again and didn't move, Kairi fell to the ground. "Hey! Come on!"

"Wha? Oh sorry Kairi." Riku said, following her.

(At Riku's house)

"Thanks for bringing me home Kairi, I forgot where it was." Riku said.

"Anything for a friend. Well, see you tomorrow!" Kairi said as she started running home.

"Bye." Riku said quietly to himself.

Riku closed the door and headed upstairs to his room. He lied on his bed and started to dream about Kairi. He then realized what he was thinking about, "Do I love…Kairi?"


	2. Kairi has a boyfriend?

Well, here's #2 and yes, I will update this story, it might be a little while cause I'm working on this and two other stories. Also, thank you to my two reviewers!

(The Next Morning)

Riku woke up and saw that it was morning. He got out of his bed and went to his drawer to see if he could find any clothes that fit him anymore. Unfortunately, being gone for two years has made him too big for his clothes. So, he took the cloakhe worethe day before, and cut off the sleeves. He went down stairs and went to the fridge to see if there was anything to eat. He opened the door and once he did, he backed up all the way to the wall. He didn't have any parents, and everyone had left his house alone for the past two years so his food was all rotten.

"Aw, crap." Riku said, "Now I have to go outside and get some…" Then, he heard the doorbell ring. He walked over to the door and saw Kairi through the window. Riku got nervous, as he was reaching for the door knob his hand was shaking. Once he grabbed the door knob he opened the door and acted as cool as he could.

"So, what's up Kai?" Riku asked.

"It's been a long time since I heard that name." Kairi said, "Well, if you really want to know, I brought this." Kairi said showing a basket of fruits.

Riku smiled, "Thanks, you want to come in?" he asked.

"Actually, the others and I want to show you something." Kairi said, taking Riku's hand. Riku stood there like an idiot again and let Kairi fall to the floor. "Riku stop doing that!" Kairi yelled.

Riku shook his head and apologized and then started to follow Kairi somewhere. When they got there, he saw a house. It was white, with a black roof and two stories.

"Whose house is this?" Riku asked.

"Yours silly," Kairi said, "The others and I built it for your return."

"Really?" Riku asked, "Who planned all of this?"

"I did, we're going to build one when…Sora…gets…baaaaack!" Kairi started crying again. Riku went up to her and hugged her. She cried on his shoulder, Riku started stroking her hair.

'Her hair is so soft,' Riku thought. 'and the smell is so sweet.'

Kairi looked up to Riku and asked, "Sora's never coming back, is he?"

"No, he'll come back, it might take him a while, but he'll be back soon." Riku assured. He looked down at Kairi and noticed something on her face. He took his hand and pushed her crimson hair aside and saw a black eye. "Where did you get that?" Riku asked with a concerned voice.

"Uh, I can't tell you or…"

"Hey, you! Get away from my girlfriend!" Someone yelled.

Riku looked up to see someone who looked about seventeen, Riku's age. He had blonde spikey hair, a tattoo of what looked like a lightning bolt on the side of his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and black gloves.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Riku asked, walking towards him.

"Riku, no!" Kairi yelled, trying to pull him back, but Riku continued on.

"I'm Zell, and that's _my_ girlfriend that you have in your arms." He answered.

"So? I'll touch whoever I want." Riku said, getting up in Zell's face.

"So? She is still my girlfriend and I say that no one touches her but me." Zell said angrily.

"Oh, really, and who made you king?" Riku asked.

"None of your business, who are you any way?" Zell asked.

"I am Riku, I just got back from a long journey and I wanted to see my old friend." Riku answered.

"Ooooo, so you got back from a long journey, where did you go? The other side of the island?" Zell said, making fun of Riku.

"I've been to places that you thought you'd only see in nightmares." Riku replied.

"I'm so scared." Zell said, walking to Kairi and grabbing her arm, "come on, we've got better things to do then hang around with this loser."

Riku stepped in front of Zell, "Get out of my way." Zell commanded.

"What if I don't?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then, I'll kick your ass." Zell said.

"Fine," Riku said, then he kicked Zell right between the legs, "I'll kick you there."

Zell fell to the ground, and Riku grabbed Kairi and ran for his old house. Once they were there, They sat on the old swinging bench.

"Kairi, why were you going out with that guy? What about Sora?" Riku asked.

"After you guys left and everything went back to normal, people have been real jerks." Kairi said, "It's like without you and Sora, there is no law."

"Well, either way, I don't think he'll be messing with you again soon." Riku said, scooting closer. Riku put his arm around Kairi shoulder, and Kairi put her head on his shoulder.

"Riku," Kairi said quietly.

"Hmm?" Riku said.

"Did you miss me?" Kairi asked.

Riku's eyes got wide. He didn't know what to say. "Of course I did Kai, and I'm sure Sora does too."

Kairi lifted her head off his shoulder, "Thanks Riku, I missed you both." She said, "Well, I better get home, bye." Kairi said, giving Riku a kiss on the cheek. She ran off and Riku watched her. Riku was blushing, but he didn't care.

"Goodbye, my love."


	3. Riku isn't doing well

_Yay! Five reviews in one day! That's a new record for me. I would like to thank the following reviewers…_

_Casey: thanx! So far everyone likes it!_

_Anonumus: yes I will update as soon as I can._

_Hurky: yes Zell is from FFVIII, there will be more characters from the series as the story goes on_

_Mk: thanx that's the first time that anyone has said that I out ranked someone. I'm also getting tired of these yaoi stories._

_( ): yes, Kairi has a bad boyfriend, look you get desperate if your away from someone for a while. I'm trying to keep Sora out of this for a while, so it will be a while till Sora is back._

_Carbuncle021: okay, and thanks. _

_Well, here's Chapter three, And all characters belong to Squaresoft, if they were mine, I'd be filthy rich. _

Riku ran inside his old house and gathered whatever he could for that night. He would get the rest of his stuff tomorrow. He packed a pillow, some blankets, and an alarm clock just in case. Once he fitted everything into the bag, he headed for his new house. He was walking along the shore, and thinking…about Kairi. 'She is so beautiful, with her crimson hair, her dusk eyes, and her wonderful smile. I can't believe that I was tricked into almost fully making her a heartless.' Riku thought. He continued walking, and thinking, then, he hit a pole. "Ow!" Riku said. He looked up to see that he was at his new house. "Damn, I need to watch it." Riku said to himself.

"You! Are you the one who hurt our friend?" Someone yelled.

Riku turned to see a group of guys, all probably his age. One had brown, short hair and a scar across his face, probably from a fight. He was wearing jeans with a black jacket, and he was holding a gun blade, just like Leon. Another had blonde hair, only it was combed back, he also had a scar on his face. He was wearing a gray trench coat and black shoes. He also wielded a gun blade. One had red hair down to his shoulders. He was wearing a cowboy hat and a light brown trench coat and cowboy boots. He had a gun in one hand and a few bullets in the other.

"Depends, who is your friend?" Riku asked, dropping his bag and crossing his arms.

"His name is Zell, and you took away his man hood." The brunette said.

"Just tell me one thing, are you related to Squall Leonhart?" Riku asked.

"I am his son, Leon, the one beside me," Leon said, pointing to the one with blonde hair, "is named after his father, Seifer, and last," he continued pointing to the red head, "is also named after his father, Irvine."

"Okay, now if you don't mind I'll be going home now." Riku said, picking up his bag and turning around. Then, he saw something silver be side his head.

"You're not going anywhere with out a fight." Leon said.

Riku dropped his bag again and summoned his Souleater keyblade. "Fine, bring it on." The battle started, Leon and Riku were slashing at each other, not even affecting the other. Irvine was trying to shoot Riku but he didn't want to risk hitting his friend. Seifer just stood there watching, he thought that Leon could take Riku. Leon and Riku continued. Then, Riku swung his keyblade and hit Leon down to the sand. That's when all Seifer got up and started attacking Riku. Leon later got up and helped. Riku was losing his patience, he couldn't take it. "That's…ENOUGH!" Riku yelled. Suddenly, a heartless sign was glowing under them. Leon and Seifer were blown down to the ground. Suddenly, out of the sign, a black figure was rising, it continued and then once it was out of the insignia, it showed it self. It was Darkseid! The three men ran away as fast as they could. Once they were gone, Darkseid disappeared into a glowing light. Riku fell to the ground. He was sweating and panting. 'No, not again.' Riku thought. 'This can't be happening now, not here.' Riku got up and gathered his stuff. He went inside his empty house and set up his bed, which was just a pillow and blankets on the floor at the moment. He lied on the floor and didn't sleep, because he was afraid what would happen if he did.

_I know, very short chapter, but I thought I'd just end it there, I'll try to get chapter four up soon!_


	4. Revealing Feelings

Whoo! Over ten reviews! That's a good start! Well, I was actually planning this for later this week, but I decided to just send it out early. Also thanx to my reviewers:

_Carbuncle021: yeah, this one is a tiny bit longer_

_Skitty 2004: I looked at your profile and you joined this on my B-day! Oh and about Riku…actually, I won't say anything_

_Hurky: Yeah, the son thing I came up with because Leon was already like twenty in the game so yeah. Oh and keep up the good work on your stories!_

_Well, here's #4! Hope you like it! Oh and by the way, flashbacks are done like this: **Weee!** And most of the characters belong to Squaresoft, if they were mine, 1: I'd be filthy rich, 2: Kingdom Hearts 2 would have come to the US already. Well, here it is!_

"**_Once you are consumed by darkness, you are forever bound and you never see the light again." Ansem told Riku. _**

"_**I don't care all I want is Kairi back." Riku said.**_

_**Ansem laughed, he knew the boy could not handle such great power. "Fine, as you wish." Ansem said. Suddenly, everything went black, Riku looked around, he couldn't see anything. "If you want your Kairi back, you'll do as I say." Riku nodded and felt a sharp pain in his chest.**_

"AAAHHH!" Riku yelled as he awoke from his nightmare. Riku had a cold sweat from the memory, he remembered that day. He sat there, in a daze, then, there was a knock at the door. Riku stood up and answered it, a woman was standing there, she had blonde, spikey like hair, and brilliant green eyes. She wore a pink dress, and a matching bow in her hair.

"Uh, hi, are you looking for someone?" Riku asked.

She smacked him right across the face. "You hurt and scared my boyfriend, Leon! How dare you do such a thing to Leo pooh!" She yelled.

"Ow, did you have to smack me?" Riku said, rubbing his cheek. "Look, he had it coming to him."

"So? That doesn't give you the right to be a bully!" She yelled.

"Hey! What's going on Karei?" someone asked.

Riku and Karei looked to see that Kairi was running up to them. Riku's heart started to beat faster, and he started to sweat.

"This guy here hurt my boyfriend." Karei said.

"Riku? No way." Kairi said.

"Yes way, Leon said that he went ballistic and some creepy dark thing came out of the ground or something." Karei explained.

"Really, well I'm sure that Riku is very sorry, right Riku?" Kairi said looking at him.

"Uh, yeah, tell him I'm really sorry." Riku said.

"Hm." Karei said, walking away.

"Dark figure, huh? Riku, are you still with the heartless?" Kairi asked.

"No, of course not." Riku said.

Kairi stared at him, and then smiled, "Okay, I'll believe you. Oh and here's some money from Tidus and Wakka." Kairi said, taking out a huge wad of money.

"Whoa! I can't take this. It must be like ten thousand munny or something." Riku said.

"Actually, it's over a hundred thousand munny. Don't worry, they dropped out of school and are pro blitzball players now for the Destiny Island Sharks." Kairi said.

"Well, alright," Riku said, putting the money in his pocket, "so, where to?"

"How about…the mall!" Kairi yelled excitedly.

"Alright, for what?" Riku asked.

"To get you some new clothes, just to let you know, pink is the new black." Kairi said winking.

"Fine, I'm getting tired of this cloak anyway." Riku said. "But I'm not wearing pink."

(At the mall)

"Wow, the mall has gotten bigger!" Riku said, looking around.

"Yeah, I know, Sora and I came here all the time." Kairi said.

Riku was ready for the worst once she said "Sora", but she didn't do anything this time. "So, where to first?" Riku asked.

"Hmm, there!" Kairi said, pointing to a clothing store.

They walked in and went to the men's clothing, Kairi pulled a bunch of shirts from the rack, and gave them to Riku. Then, she pushed him into the dressing room. Riku looked at the clothes, most of them were pink. 'Well, might as well make her happy.' Riku thought as he tried on the first one. It was a pink shirt with black letters on it saying, _all my black clothes were dirty_. 'I guess this one is okay.' Riku thought, taking it off and trying another one. This one said, _Tough guys wear pink_. 'I'll take these two, just to make Kairi happy.' Riku thought. He walked out after putting his old clothes back on and showed Kairi the two shirts that he chose.

"Oh! Those are so cute and you took my advice! You're a great guy!" Kairi said, hugging him.

Riku was surprised, because it seemed like she totally forgot about Sora, but he didn't care, he still loved her. Next, they went through other stores and bought more clothes, and other stuff that Riku needed. Like, a new fridge, a bed, and other appliances that was necessary.

(Back at Riku's new house)

"That was fun." Kairi said.

"Yeah, I hope Sora comes back so that all three of us can go together." Riku said.

"Riku," Kairi said, grabbing his hands, (_A/N oooooo) _"Ever since you've been back, you've made me feel better, even though Sora's not here." Riku was moving his face closer, "And I think that maybe I…"

"You what?" Riku asked.

"That I love you." Kairi said, then she blushed.

They were both red from embarrassment. They looked into each other's eyes, Kairi stared deep into Riku's aqua eyes, and Riku stared into Kairi's dusk eyes. They kissed, neither of them pulled away. Then, when they pulled apart they looked at each other again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kairi said, walking away.

"It's a date." Riku replied.

Once Kairi was gone, Riku picked up his bags and went into his house. He put everything down and locked the door. Then, he heard a familiar voice say, "So you came back for the girl? That's it?"

Riku turned to see…

_Ha Ha! Cliffy! Well, I think this is not allowed really, but I'll give the readers the chance to who Riku sees in the next chapter, and don't worry if yours is not chosen, then I'll use them later in the story, anyone is fine (except Sora of course). Two, if you can figure out whose Karei's parents are, then you get a thousand points. Here points are like Deutschmarks, worthless. Send all answers and suggestions to my email. (check my profile)_


	5. Yin and Yang

Chapter five, and 16 reviews, well, better get busy:

_DivineRoseKeeper: Thanks for reading one of my stories! Good luck with yours!_

_Ashwings101: must wait for KH2, well, how many worlds are there, if you really have it (jk) thanks_

_Hurky: I'll update as fast as I can!_

_Carbuncle021: Well, SO WOULD I! and yes, I'll update ASAP_

_Casey: yeah, kissing is like an essential part of a romance…I guess_

_MasteroftheGameiverse: Well, thanks for the idea, I just took one of yours and twisted it, so thanks! _

_And to everyone, keep reading! There are so many twists and turns that I may just do a sequel! And no one guessed who's Karei's parents. Well, as usual, Most characters belong to Squaresoft not mine, if they were mine, 1: I'd be stinking rich, 2: I would be playing Kingdom Hearts 2 now. Well, here's the chapter, it's another short one!_

Riku turned to see a dark figure behind him. He could see a little bit of his face, and saw that it was Sora!

"Sora, is that you?" Riku asked, getting closer.

"No, I'm Yomi, a part of Sora." he said as he walked closer to Riku.

Riku saw that his hair was not as spikey as Sora's and that his hair was black. His face was more dark and pale. His eyes were blood red. His clothes were mainly red and black. He wore a necklace like Sora, but it was in a shape of the heartless symbol.

"How do you know me?" Riku asked.

"I know everything Sora knows, because I am a part of him." Yomi said.

"How are you a part of him?" Riku asked.

"In Ansem's Report, he recorded what happened to someone who lost their heart, but he only mentioned half of it." Yomi said, "In the report he mentions that once a person loses their heart, they become three things, heart, body, and soul. Unfortunately for you, he didn't mention the other part." Yomi said.

"What other part?" Riku asked, getting scared.

"What he didn't mention was that the person's dark side is released. All of his hatred for people is released as a solid figure. I am Sora's hatred, and I will not let you take away what is rightfully mine." Yomi said as he summoned Oblivion.

"What is that?" Riku asked, summoning his Souleater.

"The girl called Kairi." Yomi said, as he ran for Riku.

"Fine, let's do this." Riku said.

The battle raged, one person against another. Each of them has experienced the dark side at one time or another. They raged on, taking blows, both were wonderful fighters, but they were too even to win. Riku became enraged, then out of nowhere, Darkseid came. Yomi saw this and smiled then, he summoned the Dusk version. Riku looked in amazement, he couldn't believe it. It looked almost exactly like Darkseid, only more of a silver color. Yomi pushed Riku down and stood over him, then he looked up and started to scream. Riku looked at the window to see that the sun was rising. Riku got up and stood up to Yomi.

"You know, for someone that is part of Sora, you're pretty weak, especially if you can't handle a little sunlight." Riku said, as he backed away form him and watched as he went back into the darkness.

Riku went outside and looked out into the sunrise. He stared out onto the horizon and noticed Kairi running up to his house. Kairi went up to Riku and hugged him.

"Are you okay? I heard some noise last night." Kairi said.

"I'm fine." Riku said.

"Are you sur…mmmm." Kairi was about to say something, but Riku cut her off with a kiss.

_That's it The End! HA! Yeah Right! Well, keep reading! I'll update as soon as I can! And tell your Fanfic friends to read this! plz_


	6. Another part of Sora

_Whoo! Almost twenty reviews! And it's all because of my latest reviewers:_

_Hurky: Umm…I can't tell you if Sora will be back or not, and thanks, Yomi is kind of an original character on my part_

_SimpleNclean92: I'll update! Don't hurt me!_

_BLACKSHEEEP: OKAY OKAY OKAY! I WILL!_

_Well, that's all the most recent people who reviewed this, I was thinking about the sequel and, I can't really decide, so that will probably be up to the reviewers, so here's the next chapter, hope you like it!_

(After about an hour of kissing)

"Don't worry Kairi, everything is okay. How about we go to the ice cream shop?" Riku asked.

"At seven o' clock in the morning? Are you crazy?" Kairi asked.

"I mean the coffee shop, sorry, it's been a long night." Riku said, smiling.

"Okay, which one?" Kairi asked.

"What do you mean which one?" Riku asked.

"I mean which Starbucks. They're on like every corner now." Kairi said.

"Umm…how about the closest one possible." Riku said.

"Okay, follow me!" Kairi replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a Starbucks.

(Inside)

Riku looked around and took in the wonderful coffee aroma. He looked at the menu and couldn't decide what to get.

"Hey, Kai, what do you usually get around here?" Riku whispered.

"How about I order," Kairi said as she walked up to the counter, "I'll have two Grande ice mocha lattes and extra sugar and whipped cream."

The worker got the drinks and Kairi paid him and gave one of the cups to Riku. "Here, try this, it's really good."

Riku took a sip and smiled "This is great! I'm going to come here more often."

"That's good, you liked it." Kairi said.

(After wandering around aimlessly for a few hours)

Riku and Kairi were sitting on the pier, staring out onto the sunset. Then, Kairi looked at Riku and asked, "Riku, do you know where Sora is?"

Riku kept staring at the ocean but he replied, "No, I don't know where he is."

Kairi just sat there, and leaned on Riku's shoulder. Riku didn't know what to do, he had everything he wanted. A nice house, a girlfriend, a peaceful life, what more could he ask for? They sat there for a few more minutes, then Kairi got up and told Riku she had to go home, and kissed him before she left. Riku went inside his house, and sat down on his brand new couch. "How am I going to tell her that I can still control the heartless?" Riku asked himself.

"Maybe you don't have to." Someone said.

Riku looked to see a kid who looked like Sora but had blonde hair, some white clothes on, and the Oathkeeper in his hand.

"Don't tell me, you're part of Sora?" Riku asked.

"Uh…yes, how did you know?" He asked.

"Some guy named Yomi told me." Riku replied.

"He's been here? Great, well, I'm Sukai." He said.

"Nice to meet you of course you know I'm Riku." Then, Riku asked, "Wait, do you know where Sora is?"

"Nope, last time I saw him was in Twilight Town." Sukai replied, sitting beside Riku. (_A/N: no, this will NOT become a yaoi story)_

"Well, thanks anyway. So, what are you doing here?" Riku asked.

"Sora told me to wait here for him." Sukai replied.

"Wait, so Sora is coming back?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, as soon as he gets rid of the other heartless." Sukai replied.

"Then I guess he forgot about me." Someone said behind them.

They turned around to see Yomi. He was holding Oblivion in his hand. "Hello brother, how are you?" Yomi asked Sukai.

"Fine, and I'm guessing you are as evil as usual." Sukai replied.

"Well, yes, so let's see if your good enough to beat meeeeeeee!" Yomi yelled, then, he looked down at his chest to see that Riku had stabbed him with the Souleater.

"Do you want to be evil? Here, have the power of the heartless!" Riku said as he transferred his power of the heartless over to Yomi. Yomi stepped back. He looked at Riku in shock, then, he checked to see if there was anything missing. Suddenly, he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sukai asked.

"Your friend here has just given me the power of the heartless, now I can control both dusk and heartless!" Yomi yelled. Suddenly, both symbols appeared below him, and a strange figure was rising from it.

Riku stared at the figure, all he could say was, "Crap."


	7. Secrets Revealed

_Whoa! 25 reviews! That's awesome! This story is getting really popular! Thanx to my reviewers:_

_MistrallItsumi: Wow, thanks._

_DivineRoseKeeper: well, sorry about Riku being an idiot and about the Riku/Kairi thing, just read this chapter_

_Carbuncle021: yeah, a lot of people are saying that_

_Casey: maybe you should cut down on the caffeine and sugar_

_Hurky: well, hopefully, you can write more sometime_

_Alright, here's the next chapter! And now I have decided to make a sequel!_

The figure had risen completely out of the insignia. Yomi had created a new kind of heartless and dusk, the midnight dusk. These are not really heartless or dusk, just a mix of them. The color of silver and black are mixed. This version of Darkseid is even bigger than the other two. Yomi looked at the shocked Sukai and Riku and smiled.

"It looks like Ansem was right, you couldn't handle the darkness. You're just too nice." Yomi said.

"That's it," Riku said, summoning Souleater, "You're going down."

Sukai summoned Oathkeeper and they both attacked. Yomi started flying around just like Ansem. He called upon the darkness to protect him at times. Riku and Sukai fought a hard battle, but Yomi was too powerful. Riku and Sukai were blown back for the hundredth time that night, and once they were on the ground, they laid there. Yomi floated over to them and was about to deal the final blow. Then, Sukai's blade started glowing, there was a white heart that showed that it was the light and not the darkness. _(the sign is like the heart on the cover of the game)_ Yomi disappeared again.

"I am getting sick and tired of him doing that." Riku said.

"Well, he's been consumed by darkness so much that the light can hurt him." Sukai explained.

"So? I was consumed by darkness so much that I was blind." Riku said, standing up.

"Right, that's when I first met you." Sukai said, also standing up.

Riku went to the door and went outside to sit on the swing bench. Once he got out there though, Kairi was already sitting there. Riku sat beside of her, he didn't say anything, cause he knew that she now knows the truth. Kairi looked at Riku and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that you wouldn't like me anymore." Riku answered.

Kairi grabbed Riku's hands and stared deep into his aqua eyes, "Riku, I will always love you."

"So will I." Riku said.

They were getting closer to each other they were about to kiss, until they heard a very familiar voice cry out, "Riku! Get away from her! She's not Kairi!"

Riku and "Kairi" looked to see Sora, with Kairi in his arms, unconscious. Riku looked back at the Kairi he has known for the past few days. She had a sad look on her face, and she showed her real form. Her hair went from the crimson red to a light blonde. Her dusk eyes went to a sky blue.

Riku jumped off of the swing and went beside Sora, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Namine, Sora remembers me from Castle Oblivion." She said grimly.

"She's been playing mind tricks on you. Don't worry she did that to me." Sora said.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"It's because I've always loved you. You're just so cute, and funny, and just a great guy." Namine said, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"I guess its okay." Riku said, crossing his arms.

"Thank you Riku. AAAAHHHH!" Namine was grabbed by something black. She rose high in the air, then she was pulled into an insignia of both the heartless, and dusk. Yomi then appeared in front of them.

"Now, with this girl, I can destroy you all." Yomi said.

Riku looked out onto the coast, and saw the sun rising. "You won't be able to make it, the sun is coming." Riku said, smiling.

The sun continued to rise until its light touched the whole horizon. Riku looked at Yomi and noticed that he was still there.

"What the?" Riku said in confusion.

"Great, now that he has Namine, he can withstand light." Sora said, putting Kairi down somewhere safe.

Yomi laughed, he knew he was right, "That's correct, now, time for your demise."


	8. The Final Battle

_Hmm…I regret to say this but this is seriously the last chapter, well it's been a great run, but the story had to end sometime. But that's why people make sequels! Yes, it's true! There will be a sequel for this story, so look out for that! And thanx to my wonderful reviewers:_

_Casey: Thanx! And the real Kairi only likes Riku as a friend_

_Leon: cool, you're the newest reviewer! Well like I said, this is the last chapter, but look for the sequel soon!_

_MistrallItsumi: Well, here it is!_

_BLACKSHEEP: Yay! Another happy reviewer! Hope you keep reading!_

_Hurky: you've been reading this since the beginning, thanks, and I can understand about the update problem, I have SOLs and drama practice this whole week, (we're doing Little Shop of Horrors!)_

_Skitty 2004: I have advice, go out (if you have a PS2) and get Kingdom Hearts, and to find out more about Namine, get Chain of Memories for the GBA_

_Carbuncle: Thanks! Hope you can read the sequel!_

_SimpleNClean92: Well, almost **everyone** loves this story_

_DivineRoseKeeper: yes that means its back to the R/N and S/K fic so enjoy_

_Well, here's the last chapter, but look out for the sequel! It's called Till Death Do Us Part!_

"You'll never win! Light will always conquer darkness!" Sora yelled summoning Oathkeeper _and_ Oblivion.

"Whoa! How long could you do that?" Riku asked, summoning Souleater.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just kick this guy's butt." Sora said.

"Just like old times." Riku replied.

Sukai ran out of the house with Oathkeeper and the battle began. All three of them attacked at once. The darkness pushed them back, and they got up again. They fought their hardest, but the darkness and the dusk were too strong for them to handle. They fell to the ground, they were exhausted.

"How are…we going to defeat…him?" Riku asked.

"I have something that all of us can do, but it's risky." Sora said.

"What's that?" Sukai asked.

"Okay, try to follow me, I've only done this with one other person, but, I might work. Okay, all of us raise our keyblades so that they touch, then we say, 'By the power of the keys, we fuse'." Sora said.

"Sounds gay." Riku said.

Sora glared at Riku but, continued, "Once we say that, our bodies and souls will fuse into one person, thus giving us enough power to defeat Yomi."

"Fine, let's try it." Riku said, getting up.

They took their keyblades and raised them in the air. "By the power of the keys, we fuse!" They yelled in unison. There was a bright white light, their bodies came together and formed into one. After the light was gone, it showed someone new. He had short, spiky silver hair, and his eyes were a deep blue. He was wearing a black hoodie, with a white shirt, and fingerless white gloves, he also was wearing black and white pants, with black shoes. Yomi looked at the new person in astonishment. He didn't know that Sora could do that.

"So, you've learned a new trick in your travels. This might be fun." Yomi said, smiling.

"What do you mean fun? I'm going to kick your ass." His voice was a combination of all three together.

The two went back to fighting. Each dealt a blow that made windows break. Each hit knocked one of them down. Finally, the fused men knocked down Yomi. He walked over to him and raised his keyblade, then, he took it and stabbed him right in the chest. A light showed that the darkness that was taking hold of him was being destroyed. Finally, Yomi and the darkness had vanished. The man staggered for a minute, then, he fell to the ground. Once he touched the ground, he defused to show the original three men. They all got up and smiled, the evil was gone.

"Sora!" they heard someone yell.

They turned to see Kairi running up. Kairi passed Riku, and gave Sora a kiss. Namine was still on the ground. Riku went over to her, to make sure she was okay.

"Namine, are you okay?" Riku asked.

Namine got up and looked at Riku with her sky blue eyes andd said, "As long as you're with me, I'll always be okay."

Then, they kissed.

_REMEMBER LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL TILL DEATH DO US PART_


End file.
